


What We Deserve

by ungoodpirate



Series: Shameless Femslash Week [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 5- Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Shameless Femslash week, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you cut his hands off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I just did a drabble today because these characters have so much angst in their canonical lives, I couldn't really stand adding more.

When Debbie shows up at Mandy’s with bruises ringing her arms, Mandy says, “I hope you cut his hands off.”

Debbie shakes her head; Mandy takes her in anyway. The studio apartment is a shithole, but it’s hers alone.

“Be smarter than me,” Mandy says. “Leave him, call the police, get a restraining order, kill him, whatever you need to do to be safe.”

 She kisses Debbie’s temple. Debbie is like the little sister Mandy never had. She’s a romantic and an idealist and the world should not break her down.

“You don’t deserve this.”

Debbie says, “Neither did you.”


End file.
